


60 Seconds

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Hugs, M/M, because it is, but yeah, gyuwoo, infinite, it wasn't meant to be, kind of, marked as angst, the world may never know, which one is it?, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: 60 SecondsAFF:60 SecondsChapters: ONESHOTCharacters: Infinite, WooGyu,Warnings: Apparently, it's depressing. It wasn't meant to be =|Rating: ALLGenre: Angst I guess =(How Woohyun and Sungkyu say "I love you" when they have to say goodbye.This does not have a happy ending, but it's not a sad one either? I don't know how to explain...if you read it, you'll understand. I hope. Or I'm just crazy =D





	60 Seconds

Sungkyu pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, and snuggled his lips into the warmth of his scarf (yes, I know Sungkyu isn't wearing a scarf in that picture, just work with me, okay?). The end of his nose was red and frozen too. 

Next to him, Woohyun adjusted the strap of the bag on his shoulder as he pulled his other luggage along behind him. In silence. Neither one had said a word to the other after Sungkyu had woken him up that morning. ("Wake up." "Okay.") 

The walk up to the building seemed to take much longer than Sungkyu thought was entirely necessary or appropriate. The miserable weather perfectly matched his mood, not that he'd ever admit that. 

This was stupid, he decided. He couldn't remember why they had even decided to do this in the first place. Sungkyu scowled.

"I'm not going to wait for you." His voice came out a little louder than Sungkyu had intended it to. He kept his gaze focused straight ahead at the building finally looming over them. Woohyun turned to look at him for a second before turning back, dropping his head and Sungkyu could have sworn he was smiling. That cut.

"I'm not going to ask you to stay." He added, sounding authoritative, strong, and final.

"I know." Woohyun's voice was soft, but steady. He meant what he was saying.

"I won't miss you." It was almost swallowed up the sound of the electronic doors opening to allow them into the building.

"I know." Woohyun repeated. 

"I won't call you." Sungkyu continued, adding as an afterthought: "or write."

Woohyun ducked his head down again and Sungkyu sniffed loudly. 

"I won't give up years of my life for you. I'm moving on." 

They reached the counter, and Sungkyu hung back as Woohyun went to collect his ticket. 

They made their way over to the waiting area and sat down, an empty seat glaring between them. The minutes stretched for a while in the oddly comfortable, tense silence that surrounded them. Sungkyu still refused to look at Woohyun, and Woohyun sighed.

"I won't hold you back." Sungkyu's voice was stern now - warning. "This is goodbye. It's the end when you step onto that plane. It's over." 

"I know." Woohuyn smiled again.

Sungkyu frowned as he watched his own intertwined fingers resting in his lap. "You're stupid, and selfish, and immature."

They sat in that comfortably-tense silence until it was time for Woohyun to embark. Woohyun sighed again as they made their way over to the gate. 

For the first time that day he turned to fully look at Sungkyu. Sungkyu was still staring at his hands, which were now playing with a lose thread on his jacket seam. 

"I'm not forgiving you for choosing that place over me." Sungkyu's voice was still firm. "Ever." There was silence for a few seconds. "I won't look back. Don't look back, because I won't look back." 

Woohyun smiled again and this time Sungkyu glanced up and he visibly relaxed as Woohyun continued to smile at him.

Woohyun wanted to reach out and trace his fingers against Sungkyu's cheek so badly it almost hurt. Instead, he said: "I know."

Sungkyu pouted for a bit, and then met Woohyun's gaze. "Well, this is it, then." He held out his hand for Woohyun to shake. Woohyun obliged, still smiling. 

After one last hesitant moment, Sungkyu let go of Woohyun's hand, turned around and marched out of the airport. Woohyun watched him leave. 

"I know." He repeated to no one in particular, "and I love you too, Sungkyu." Woohyun whispered at the retreating figure. "So much."

Sungkyu never did look back. Woohyun made sure he had everything he needed, and then stepped through the gates. 

In the car, on the way back home again, Sungkyu made one last promise: "I'm not going to cry."

On the plane, Woohyun put his headphones on and closed his eyes. He smiled again as he allowed his thoughts to wonder back to Sungkyu. "Don't cry." He whispered. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 


End file.
